veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hairbrush Song
The Hairbrush Song is the second Silly Songs with Larry from Are You My Neighbor? and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Our curtain opens as Larry, having just finished his morning bath is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out... Larry: Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where is my hairbush? Narrator: Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrased in the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his composure and reports... Pa: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Larry: Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh where, oh where, back there, back there, back there is my hairbrush. Narrator: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrased in the sight of Larry in a towel, Junior regains his composure and comments... Junior: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Narrator: Larry has taken aback, this thought never occured to him. No hair? What does this mean? What would become of him? What would become of his hairbrush? Larry wonders... Larry: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair for my hairbrush. Narrator: Having heard his wonderings, Bob the Tomato enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrased in the sight of Larry in a towel, Bob regains his composure and confesses... Bob: Larry, that old hairbrush of yours. Well, you never use it, you don't really need it, so, well, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I gave it to the Peach, 'cause he's got hair. Narrator: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Larry stumbles back in laments... Larry: Not fair oh my hairbrush. Not fair, my poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, my little hairbrush. Narrator: Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Larry and the Peach are shocked and slightly embarrased in the sight of each other. But recoginizing Larry's generosity, the Peach is thankful... Peach: Thanks for the hairbrush. Narrator: Yes, good has been done here. The Peach exits the scene. Larry smiles, but still has an emotional attachment to the hairbrush, calls out... Larry: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care of my hairbrush! Narrator: The end! Releases Audio Video Trivia *This is the first silly song that doesn't include Archibald. *This is the first silly song appearance of The Peach. In fact, this is his first appearance overall. *Mike Nawrocki, Larry the Cucumber's voice, got the inspiration when he was looking for his razor while singing the same melody. Phil Vischer, Bob the Tomato's voice, liked the song but decided to replace the razor with hairbrush since he thought it would be bad for kids looking for something sharp. *The first silly song with Larry's higher voice. *In the "Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" ''in 2001,this song got the #1 spot. *In ''"If I Sang A Silly Song..." ''in 2012,this song got the #3 spot for classic silly songs. *Audio Adrenaline did a cover of this song. Gallery Greatest Hits Liner Notes (3).jpg|The liner notes for the song included with ''VeggieTales' Greatest Hits. Category:Silly Songs Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Very Silly Songs Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories